The Table
by Allie Ielan
Summary: Sara, Sofia and a table? Oh my. Sara/Sofia femslash smut. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** Here's some more smut for my loyal readers. I love you guys, and I promise to update other stuff (real stories soon). It's finals week so I'm almost free. The Table is pure femslash smut, don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI.

* * *

**The Table**

**by Allie Ielan**

I sigh and run my hand across my forehead. I'm kneeling on the floor of Sofia and my garage working on my Ducati. Fia bought it used for me for our anniversary, she really is the best thing that ever happened to me. I briefly glance at my watch, she should be back any minute now. As if echoing my thoughts I hear the front door open. Grinning I set down my wrench and go to greet her. She looks stunning in her work clothes, she always looks stunning.

"Hey, you." I say smiling.

"Hey, Sara"

My breath hitches just at the sound of her voice. Though we've been together for just over four years, the fact that my body still reacts to her this way is amazing. Apparently she feels it as well since the next thing I know her lips are on mine. I gasp slightly as her tongue brushes against mine. When we finally break apart I rest my forehead against hers.

"Tough day at work?" I ask softly, placing a kiss on her nose.

"Not really, I just miss you."

I smile as I look into her perfect blue eyes. She's so amazing.

"I love you Fia." I say before kissing her.

She smiles into the kiss and pushes me backwards slightly. Before I know it my back is against the wall. I let my hand slip slightly down her back hovering just above her ass. I let out a small moan as she puts her thigh between mine and slips her tongue into my mouth. Usually Sofia lets me take charge, so this is a nice change. As her tongue explores my mouth I lower my hand slightly onto her perfectly firm ass. God the feeling of it is amazing. Everything about her body is perfect. Everything about us is perfect, the way our bodies fit together, her tongue in my mouth. Lost in thought I didn't notice her hand up my shirt so when her thumb brushes over my nipple I gasp completely in shock and arch slightly into her. Her thigh already between my legs provides pressure right where I most need it. I moan and feel her smile slightly. She's taking full advantage of the situation, not that I mind or anything.

Suddenly she breaks away from me and grins slightly.

"What?" I ask winded.

"I love you too." And with that she pulls completely away from me and heads towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" I mutter before following her.

"Fia? Why'd you stop?" I call out.

"What? You didn't think we'd just fuck in the entryway, did you?" Sofia calls back in a teasing tone.

"We have before." I complain.

"Yeah but we havn't done it on the table." Sofia says as I walk into the kitchen.

I freeze in the doorway looking at the sight in front of me. Sofia is sitting sexily on the table. Somehow in the minute it took me to get here after her, she managed to remove all but her bra and thong. Swallowing I step forward slightly trying to keep my thoughts somewhat clean, but it's far to late for that. Sofia's stomach is toned perfectly, her abs stand out slightly. But her breasts. Oh god her breasts. From past experience I know that they fit perfectly in my hands, or mouth. Forget trying to walk, I stumble my way to the table. I kiss her firmly pushing her backwards slightly. I don't know quite how I got from the doorway to on top of Fia, but I did. And somehow my shirt got lost. Her tongue touches mine again and I can't breathe. Holy shit but her breasts against mine, even with our bras in the way, feel amazing. I feel her hands working on my belt so I pull away long enough to rid myself of my jeans. Just my luck they get stuck around my ankles and I tumble off the table. Before I get a chance to climb back up on it, Sofia has climbed down and is sitting on my lap. As I'm watching she smiles and slowly removes her bra. I gasp feeling myself getting even wetter.

"My god, Fia, you're so beautiful." I manage to gasp out.

Reaching up I pull her down on top of me, catching her lips in my own. My hands run up her stomach and gently graze her breast, winning me a moan. She has the cutest moan ever. It's my biggest turn on. Breaking away I take her right breast in my mouth. I suck on her nipple and then swirl my tongue around it and she moans in pleasure. Good god but that makes me wet. Before I know it my bra and panties are off. Sofia sitting on top of me in only a thong suddenly seems unfair. But before I get a chance to do anything about it she's kissing down my neck. Sucking on that one spot that always gets me.

"Ungh!" I moan out.

Sofia continues down to my chest, carefully working on first my right breast then my left. I have absolutely no coherent thoughts as she kisses her way to my stomach. My hips arch up of their own accord, searching for any purchase as she slips her tongue into my belly button.

"Shit, Fia. Fuck." I gasp.

She stays on my stomach for a while, kissing in circles, driving me crazy, before she proceeds downward. As she approaches right where I need her most she pulls completely away from me. Looking down I'm surprised to see her bright blue eyes looking straight into mine.

"Sara, you're gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous." She smiles at me and I can see the love in her eyes.

"Don't be a tease Fia." I say with a slight smile.

Hell if she keeps looking at me like that I might cum without her touching me. The thought of her lips on me down their causes me to moan, she's not touching me and I'm moaning. Fuck I have it bad. Then I feel her hair graze my knee, and seconds later her lips on the inside of my thigh. If she doesn't do something quick I'm going to cum without any help at all. But Fia knows my body, she knows what turns me on and what makes me cum. She could keep me in the state right before cumming for as long as she wants. And then she places a single kiss on my clit. I groan and arch into her.

"Fuck Fia, Fuck!" I cry out as her tongue does wonders.

Sofia has the most talented tongue that I've ever felt. Why am I thinking about this now? Shouldn't I be paying attention…

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" I scream as she slips a finger in me.

"Come on Sara, cum for me." She whispers pumping in and out.

"Fuck!" I exclaim gasping for breath.

Her fingers feel amazing, her mouth is still on my clit and I can't think. Finally I moan and arch up as the wave of the orgasm starts to wash over me.

"Fia!" I scream as I cum, before collapsing.

After regaining my thought process I try to flip her over, but find I have no strength in my arms. I groan slightly and she giggles.  
"I'm ok Sar, I came when you did." Sofia says between kisses.  
"What, how?" I ask stunned, I didn't even touch her.

"Just the sound of you cumming is amazing. Good god, I love you." Fia kisses me more firmly, but not a kiss filled with lust. A kiss filled only with love. Pure love.

"I love you to." I smile and hold her, my heart filled with happiness and content.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go. I hope you liked it. As always please review.


End file.
